HBD Minjae
by Michelle Jung
Summary: No Summary


**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : HBD**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**CAST : MINJAE**

**WARNING! GS, OOC**

**DLDR!**

Angka dijam digital pun sudah menunjukan pukul 8.15 KST, akan tetapi yeoja cantik yang satu ini masih saja berlindung dibalik selimut hangatnya. Ini bukan kebiasaan sang yeoja, biasanya yeoja cantik ini sudah berada didapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami tercintanya. Mungkin karena sang suami masih bertugas diluar kota, sehingga yeoja cantik bermata bulat ini pun masih setia bergelung dibawah selimutnya.

#Hp's Ringtone

"eungg~~"

Terganggu dengan bunyi dering yang berasal dari smartphone nya, yeoja cantik yang diketahui namanya Kim...ah ani...Shim Jaejoong ini pun segera mengambil smartphonenya dan menggeser icon hijau pada layar.

"yeobseo~?" suara parau khas orang bangun tidur pun itu mengalun merdu

"baby? Baru bangun tidur kah?" suara berat nan sexy yang diketahui adalah suami dari Shim jaejoong itu pun terdengar

"Hmm..ne chagi.. kapan pulang? Nan bogoshipposo" ucap jaejoong yang mulai terkumpul kesadarannya

"Hahaha...istri ku yang cantik sudah sangat rindu eoh? Nanti sore aku sampai sayang, nado bogoshippo nae baby joongie"

"ish, arraseo, cepat pulang ne, aku punya kejutan buat mu..hihihi"

"hohoho, baiklah pangeran mu yang tampan dan sexy ini akan segera pulang eoh?"

"arra arra" ucap jaejoong setengah hati

"aigoo, jangan marah ne, saranghae shim jaejoong nae yeppo princess" ucap changmin dengan nada menggoda istri cantiknya

"ne, my handsome hubby" balas jaejoong dengan malu-malu

Jaejoongpun mematikan sambungan telepon dari suaminya itu. Ia segera bangkin dari ranjangnya, lalu masuk kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap menyambut suami tercintanya.

Yups hari ini adalah tanggal 18 Febuari, hari kelahiran sang suami, namun sejak dari 3 hari yang lalu, sang suami melakukan perjalan dinas diluar kota. Jaeojoong sudah menyiapkan kado buat sang suami yaitu berupa kue tart buatan tangannya sendiri, serta kejutan lainnya.

#skip time

Titt..titt...clekk... pintu apartment mewah itu pun terbuka dan tampak sesosok pria tampan dengan tinggi sekitar 188cm dengan balutan kemeja putih yang tampak begitu pas membalut tubuh atletisnya masuk sambil menarik koper serta menenteng beberapa paper bag berisikan oleh-oleh untuk sang istri tercinta.

Namun apa yang terjadi, hanya kegelapan lah yang menyambut kedatangan pria ini. Changmin pun berjalan kearah tombol saklar berada. Belum sempat changmin menyalakan lampu, datanglah wanita yang sedang memegang kue tart ulang tahun mendekat ke arahnya sambil bernyanyi.

Saengil chukkahamnida~ Saengil chukkahamnida~

Sarangeun nae yeobo, Saengil chukkahamnida~

Happy Birthday Shim Changmin My Beloved Husband~~~

Jaejoongpun berada tepat didepan changmin.

"Jja, make a wish lalu tiup lilinnya" ujar jaejoong sambil menyodorkan lilin untuk ditiup

"aku berharap, semoga kami tetap dalam iktan pernikahan sampai ajal menjeput dan segera hadir seorang malaikat ditengah kehidupan keluarga kami, amin. Fuhhh~~" ucap changmin lalu meniup lilin berangka 27 diatas kue

Changmin pun menyalakan lampu dan meletakan barangnya begitu saja. Ia pun segera memeluk sang istri.

"Gomawo baby, saranghae" ucap changmin sambil memeluk erat jaejoong

"Cheonma, nado saranghae yeobo~~" balas jaejoong disertai senyuman yang menawan

"kajja kita potong kuenya" tanpa melepas pelukannya changmin menggiring jaejoong ke dapur

Jaejoong menaruh kue itu dimeja dan memotongnya, lalu berniat menyuapkan menggunakan garpu ke changmin, namun...

"Wait, siapa yang suruh nyuapin aku pake garpu, tapi pake bibir mu yang sexy ini sayang" ujar changmin sambil ngusap bibir plum jaejoong

"aigoo, mesumnya suami ku eoh? Arraseo.."

Jaejoongpun memasukan kue tersebut ke mulutnya lalu, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal sang suami, dengan senang hati changmin pun membuka mulutnya dan menerima kue dari bibir manis sang istri.

"eummph..."

Niatnya jaejoong hanya memindahkan kue dari mulutnya, namun si food monster changmin malah ikut memakan bibirnya juga dengan rakus.

"Eungg...min...eumphh...se..sak"

"hahh..." changmin pun melepaskan ciuman singkat nan panas dengan tidak rela

Changmin pun dengan wajah yang dibuat sekesal mungkin melihat penampilan sang istri yang baru disadarinya. Jaejoong hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran milik changmin tanpa memakai bra dan dapat changmin lihat payudara jaejoong yang semakin membesar dibalik kemeja itu. Changmin pun memeluk pinggang ramping jaejoong posesif. Changmin tahu bahwa istri cantiknya ini sedang menggodanya dengan berpakain sexy seperti itu

"baby ah~~~" desah changmin ditelinga jaejoong sambil menjilat telinga jaejoong

"eungg..ne yeobo?" jaejoongpun menggeliat karena serangan tiba-tiba dari sang suami

"aku minta kado ku sekarang, penampilan mu ini membuat ku lapar sayang" ucap changmin sambil mendekatkan daerah privatnya ke vagina jaejoong

"Ndehh~~ saya siap melayani anda sampai puas tuan muda shim" balas jaejoong dengan kedipan matanya

Tanpa aba-aba, changmin langsung menggendong jaejoong dengan ala koala menuju kamar mereka. Changmin membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, karena istri cantiknya ini terus menjilati leher changmin dan terus bergerak sehingga terkadang kedua daerah privat mereka saling bergesekan.

Setelah sampai kamar, changmin pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan langsung menindih jaejoong. Keadaan kamar yang hanya diterangi lilin – lilin beraroma terapi menjadi saksi bisu dimulainya kegiatan sakral mereka.

Changmin pun mencium bibir jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu, sambil melepaskan kancing kemeja yang dipakai jaejoong. Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada changmin dengan melepaskan kemeja sang suami, lalu melemparnya ke lantai.

"Eungg..eumphh...cppkk"

"Ahhh...eummph~~" desah jaejoong bercampur nikmat karena payudaranya diremas oleh sang suami dengan nafsu

"baru aku tinggal 3 hari kenapa payudara mu semakin besar dan menggoda sayang? Kau memakai salep pembesar kah?"

"uhh..aniya baby.. kmu suka kah?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong, changmin langsung menghisap nipple pink jaejoong dan tangan nya memilin nipple satunya

"Ohh...ahh.."

"sllurpp..srupp..." changmin pun mendengar desahan nikmat sang istri makin bersemangat untuk menyusu pada dada besar istrinya

"ahhh...hisap kuat sayang.."dirty talk jaejoong sambil mendekap kepala sang suami didadanya

Jaejoongpun berinisiatif untuk melepas celana panjang sang suami, sedikit kesusahan karena suaminya begitu menempel pada tubuhnya. Changmin pun membantu jaejoong untuk melepaskan celananya. Setelah itu changmin melepas ikatan pada celana dalam jaejoong.

Munculnya benda pusaka sang suami yang begitu jaejoong rindukan selama 3 hari ini. Penis berwarna kecoklatan yang panjang dan besar yang mampu membuat jaejoong terus mendesah semalaman karena kegagahan dan ketangguhan penis sang suami disaat menghujam vagina nya.

Jaejoong mengelus penis itu, sambil sekali – sekali memainkan jempolnya dilubang penis. konsentrasi changmin terpecah saat sang istri sudah mulai remas-remas batang penisnya itu.

"Minnie, joongie ingin makan lolipop punya minnie yang besar ini" tanya jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya

"silahkan sayang, tapi minnie juga mau merasakan manisnya vagina joongie eoh?"

Jaejoongpun mengangguk dan posisi mereka sekarang 69 dengan jaejoong yang berada diatas tubuh changmin smabil menggenggam penis suaminya. Dan tanpa aba-aba jaejoong langsung memasukan kepala penis dan langsung menhisap-hisap seperti makan lolipop.

"Euumm..uumm..."

Changmin pun tidak tinggal diam, dia membuka vagina istrinya lalu meniup vagina tersebut. Vagina jaejoong begitu menggoda iman. Vagina merah merekah dan wanginya yang manis. Istrinya memang pandai merawat diri sehingga membuat changmin selalu puas dengan pelayanan jaejoong.

"sllurp..srupp...eumm..uumm...matsida" ujar jaejoong disela-sela kesibukannya menghisap penis besar sang suami

Changminpun tidak tinggal diam, dia memasukan kedua jarinya lalu mengocok vagina sang istri sambil menjilat klitoris jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun refleks menutup pahanya dan membuat kepala changmin terjepit dikedua paha mulus jaejoong. Changmin pun menghisap kuat klitoris jaejoong dan setelah itu cairan manis jaejoongpun keluar, tidak mau terbuang percuma changmin langsung menghisap habis cairan jaejoong.

"Ahhh..." desah jaejoong karena sudah keluar padahal suaminya baru menyentuh dengan jari dan mulutnya saja. Jaejoong pun meremas dan mengocok cepat penis changmin, tapi changmin menahan tangan jaejoong.

"berhenti sayang, aku ingin menembakkan cum ku didalam vagina indah nan sempit milik mu sayang" changmin pun langsung merubah posisi mereka. Dengan changmin yang menindih tubuh jaejoong. Dibuka lebar paha jaejoong yang putih mulus, dilihatnya vagina sang istri yang sudah basah, makin merah dan mulai berkedut minta diisi oleh penis besar sang suami.

Jaejoong menatap sayu changmin.

"Fuck my pinky vagina baby, dia berkedut minta diisi oleh penis panjangmu sayang" lagi-lagi jaejoong melakukan dirty talk nya yang semakin membangkitkan gairah changmin

Changmin pun menampilkan smirk childishnya.

"As your wish baby" tanpa aba-aba changmin langsung menghunuskan penis panjangnya ke vagina sempit jaejoong dengan sekali hentak

"Aakhh~~~" jaejoong pun mendesah hebat. Nikmat dan perih jadi satu. Penis changmin langsung menumbuk sweetspot miliknya.

"otteyo baby, nikmat kan?" desah changmin ditelinga jaejoong

"eumm..ndeh~~"balas jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya dengan muka yang kemereah karena menahan nafsunya

Tanpa ampun changmin langsung mengenjot brutal vagina merah jaejoong. Dinaikkannya satu kaki jenjang jaejoong ke atas pundaknya sambil menjilat seduktif paha dalam putih sang istri sambil meremas-remas payudara sintalnya.

"akhh...minniehh...ouchh...faster...faster..."

"Eumm...akhh.."

Hampir satu jam mereka bergumul namun belum ada tanda – tanda bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan segera keluar.

"Minniee...aaahh...aku...eungg..." erangan jaejoong tersebut menandakan bahwa dia telah sampai pada puncaknya.

Changmin merasakan penisnya begitu erat dijepit oleh vagina sempit istrinya dan hangatnya cairan istrinya menambah panas tubuh changmin sehingga genjotannya pun dipercepat.

"wait me baby..akhh..shitt...so tight and warm.."

"yes baby, fuck me like that...ahh" setelah orgasme jaejoong memberi semangat kepada sang suami untuk segera menyeburkan sperma hangatnya ke dalam rahimnya.

30 menit kemudian

"Jae babyyhh...ahhh...Crott..crottt...Errr..."

Akhirnya changmin pun menyeburkan lahar panasnya jauh ke dalam vagina sang istri. Jaejoong pun mengerang tertahan menerima asupan sperma sang suami.

Changmin berpindah ke samping jaejoong sambil memeluk posesif tanpa melepaskan tautan organ intim mereka.

Chup~Chup~Chup~

"gomawo baby jae..buat hadiahnya"

"ne yeobo, tapi ini bukan hadiah sebenarnya, ini hanya pembuka, hadiahnya ada disini" jaejoong mengambil tangan changmin dan menaruhnya diatas perutnya yang memulai membesar

"eh? Maksudnya? Disini ada..."

"ne minnie, disini ada little shim, udah 5 minggu ternyata..hehe"

"Jae..." changmin menatap perut rata sang istri tak percaya

"W..wae? minnie gak bahagia kah?" ucap jaejoong terbata sambil menahan tangisnya

"Aniyo baby, gomawo..gomawo.. aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya terwujud juga, aku jadi appa sekarang" didekap nya kepala jaejoong kedalam pelukan hangatnya

"baguslah, joongie kira minnie gak bahagia, eum baby kita kembar dua, minnie"

"mwo? Langsung dua? Ck, betapa hebatnya suami mu ini sayang. Hoho..."

"Ish, joongie juga hebat minnie, perut joongie bisa menyimpan dua evil mu, kkkk~"

"walaupun evil, joongie tetap cinta hm?

"Of course my lovely evil hubby~~" jaejoong sengaja membuat suaranya mendayu bermaksud menggoda sang suami

"Ahh damn it SHIM JAEJOONG.. you make The Greatest Min hard again"

"ANDWAEEEE! Joongie lelah, aegya juga lelah"

"No.. biar minnie yang bekerja, joongie dan aegya menikmati aja ne, minnie janji akan sangat hati-hati..eumm..."

"Eumm...mmcpkk...eungg..."

Dimulai lagi pergumulan panas mereka yang entah akan selesai pukul berapa...

**FIN**

Annyeong, aku penghuni baru di FFN. Membawa FF Minjae gaje diatas. Mian kalo masih ada TYPO dan EYD yang gak sesuai. Namanya juga belajar menjadi author.

Jja~~ Gimme Review please.. review kalian sangat berarti buat ku.. Gomawo readers...


End file.
